Can I Kill Him?
by BlackBear53
Summary: This story was part of a prompt on Facebook by M. Campbell. It has bothered me and I can't stop writing it. This will be doled out slowly. Hopefully a chapter a week. Both of the teams will be involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Kill Him?**

Chapter 1

It had been a long, tough week. The Molina Cartel, in conjunction with an Islamic group, had been busy planting explosives around the city and playing cat and mouse with the FBI, DEA and NCIS. Because of the nature of the crime the alphabet soup boys had been called in to assist in the finding and incarcerating of the offending cartel members. It had taken many long hours for all the agencies to find and disarm the bombs. There had been no arrests of Islamic nature but in the process two agents had been taken from two agencies: one from NCIS and the other from DEA. The agent from the DEA that had been taken was Talia Del Campo and the NCIS agent was Kensi Blye. Needless to say Deeks was not pleased that they had his friend and his girlfriend and in fact he was quite worried for Talia and desperate for Kensi.

The next day Agent Del Campo returned unharmed. The flunky who'd given her up shared a few clues as to where Kensi Blye had been taken. The cartel had land and a house in the foothills outside of Santa Clarita. The team headed out to get their agent back.

The access to the house in Santa Clarita was a dirt road full of deep ruts and huge rocks that the team drove slowly over so they didn't break an axle on the Suburban they'd borrowed. They also dodged the thunderstorms and torrential rain that hung like a heavy curtain all around them as they drove in to the dilapidated farmhouse. Backup should be following shortly and shortly was the operative word. There was a sense of urgency from the team and not so much for the other agencies. Callen and his team just wanted to get to Kensi before something drastic happened to her. Callen's hands opened and closed showing the amount of nerves that played on his mind. Sam drove and seeing the urgency in that proved difficult but if you looked closely you'd see it. Marty Deeks, in the back seat, had a running prayer going on in his head all the way to the farmhouse and he gnawed at his bottom lip incessantly. When they finally arrived at the farmhouse the rain was coming down in a dismal drizzle but they were relieved that no car awaited them. There could still be cartel members waiting for them inside the dilapidated building.

After gearing up the team entered the old farmhouse silently. Sam had picked the lock and entered the back door as Deeks and Callen entered the front. They cleared the house room by room, put on evidence gloves and began silently searching through closets and under the furniture for any clues as to where Kensi could be. Sam found a trap door to the cellar, pulled on the cord that was in place of a handle and called out to Deeks and Callen.

They drew their weapons and followed Sam down to the floor below.

Sam, the first one down the stairs, scanned the room for any clues to the whereabouts of their agent. He turned to Callen and the look he gave showed the concern he felt for the two agents involved; Deeks and Kensi.

The cellar was dark and dank. The weather outside wasn't doing anything to help with the damp feeling in the room. The floor was a dirt floor that had been hard packed over the years that the house had been in use. Dark green plastic covered the windows from the outside and the light, as dim as it was outside, fought to reach the basement floor. There were three metal posts running down the center of the basement along the main joist. The middle one had a figure slumped against it and that worried Sam. He turned aside and spoke to Callen. "Take him back up."

Callen nodded and turned to Deeks. "Let's go back up and let Sam handle this."

Deeks wanted to argue but the look on Sam's face told him that no argument would be brooked and Callen took his arm and guided him back up the stairs.

With Deeks removed for the moment, Sam walked cautiously to the figure on the post. Kensi had been tied to the post and left there. She'd been beaten pretty severely and had bruises all over most of her body. There was blood dripping from her mouth and nose and it looked like her nose had been broken. Two of her fingers were broken as well. Someone had done a pretty thorough job of beating her. Sam pulled his phone from his pocket and punched in the number for Eric and Ops. "Eric, I need a helicopter to come in and medi-vac Kensi. She'd been beaten pretty badly and needs help soon. The ambulance is going to have a hard time getting in here."

Hetty had come into the room while Sam spoke and her concern became evident. "Mr. Hanna, how is Mr. Deeks dealing with this?"

Sam thought that he knew but with Deeks it's always a mystery. "Not sure. I had Callen take him away."

Just then the door to the cellar burst open and Deeks came down the stairs. Callen followed behind him trying to get him to see reason. It all fell on deaf ears. "He just came back in. I'll have to call you back."

Deeks ran to the woman that Sam had cut lose from the pole and touched her cheek. Kensi let out a low moan and that is what finally set Deeks off. "Kens, come on baby, you're going to be fine. We're getting you out of here soon." Marty turned to Sam. He whispered to keep Kensi from hearing the question. "How do we get her out of here? She'll never make it out over that road."

Sam knew how Deeks felt and it pained him to not be able to give him an answer he'd want to hear. "I've called for a medi-vac and they're on their way. We should hear them soon. You have to stay calm for her sake. Don't worry Man; we're here for you and her. We're not leaving and neither is she until you can go with her. You'll fly out with her. Okay?"

Callen sensing the raw emotions from both men motioned for Sam to come with him. When Sam followed he shook his head. "You can't promise him that. The chopper may not take him. Do you really want to deal with that?"

"No, but having him lose it in front of her isn't good either. He needs to know that we are there for him and her. We are and if we have to hog tie him when they turn him down…well, we'll deal with that then." Sam knew how that worked. Michelle had been hurt once and it had been hell trying to get to her in the hospital. He'd move heaven and earth so that didn't happen for these two.

Sam went back to Deeks and Kensi. He placed his hand on Deeks shoulder and felt the beleaguered breathing of the detective. Twenty minutes later he heard the far off sound of rotors and knew that the chopper was on the way in.

Callen heard the chopper and moved to the stairs and then to the door above. He went to guide the EMT's in.

Sam moved to where Deeks sat holding Kensi and spoke quietly to Deeks. "The medi-vac is here and we're going to have to give the EMT's room to work. Do you understand Deeks?"

The styled by pillow detective nodded. He was wearing some of her blood on his shirt and pants and refused to let her go. "I'm not leaving her..." His thought trailed off and did his gaze. Sam sensed the worry behind those tense eyes.

Sam took the younger man by his shoulders. "I'm not asking you to, but the EMT's might need to see to her injuries and you'd be in their way. We can wait over here, okay?"

Deeks nodded his acceptance but never let go of Kensi. He held on for dear life like he was the tether that kept her amongst the living. Maybe in a sense he was.

Two EMTs entered the basement carrying the equipment they'd need to examine her and to haul her back out to the chopper. One, his name was Ray, asked the pertinent questions: name, age, how it happened. Deeks answered in a sing-song voice that worried both of the other agents. Sam was watching someone just go through the motions and recognized a man just doing what he has to but underneath was a large gaping wound around his heart.

As an EMT walked by heading for the stairs Sam stopped him. He looked at the name badge the man wore and stared talking. "Dave, the man with Kensi is her fiancé. It is going to kill him to have her leave without him. Is there any way he can fly out of here with you? Please?" Sam was not one to beg but in his heart he knew that Deeks needed this, desperately."

The EMT looked surprised that the question had been asked. Both he and his partner were very sympathetic in cases like this. He nodded to the big guy. "Don't worry we'll make room for him."

Sam smiled and shook Dave's hand. "Thanks Man." Sam paused before asking another question. "Where'll you be taking them?"

Dave looked to his long-time partner and like Sam and Callen; there was the silent response to the question. He looked back to Sam. "We're looking at broken ribs and possibly some cracked ones as well. There could be internal bleeding. I'm sure you've noticed the broken fingers and nose. Pacific Medical has the best trauma center for this type of emergency and that is where we're taking her as soon as we have her stabilized and loaded on board. Got to go and help Ray. He's almost ready to move out. We could use a little help with getting her to the chopper."

Sam breathed a little easier. "You got whatever you need. I'm having our boss call her mom but just so that you know Deeks also has the consent forms to get her the help she needs. Keep him in the loop or else he won't be easy to get along with. It's the best way to keep him in control." Sam still worried how Deeks would handle it if her condition worsened on the way in to the hospital. He redialed Hetty. "Sam here. The medi-vac is getting ready to leave as we speak. Kensi is not in good shape. There are broken ribs and a few cracked ones, a broken nose and two fingers also the EMTs didn't say it but she's dehydrated and non-responsive at the moment.

Hetty's forehead creased with worry. Danger, possible injury and even death are part of this job, but she never learned how to deal with it. These agents are all hand-picked by her and in essence became her children. Seeing one hurt filled her with two things, rage and pain. She turned her attention to something she could do something about. "How's Mr. Deeks doing?"

Sam shrugged as if she could see him. "That's the sixty-four thousand dollar question. He seems fine but I'm pretty sure he's hurting bad inside. We'll keep an eye on him here. The EMT's are taking him with them. Will you be at Pacific Medical to meet them?"

"I'm leaving as soon as I get off the phone. I assume the medi-vac has left." Hetty picked up her purse and took her keys from her desk. She stopped for the paperwork the hospital would need for Kensi. "I'll see you there."

"Not yet Hetty, but soon." Sam closed his phone and watched as Callen and Deeks placed Kensi into the chopper. Deeks climbed on board, strapped himself in and the chopper lifted out turning towards Los Angeles and Pacific Medical Center. Sam swore to himself that they would get the bastard that did this.

Callen stopped at the Suburban and got the flashlights. He and Sam had just turned and went back inside and when they hit the cellar stairs they heard the engines of two other vehicles pulling in behind theirs. They continued to the basement and when footfalls came down the stairs both agents pulled their service weapons. A voice shouted 'FBI' as two agents came down the stairs with their guns drawn. Callen shouted NCIS and both he and Sam pulled their badges and ID's out.

After all the badges were shown introductions were made. "I'm Agent Dan Russell and this is Agent Sigourney Walton. What did you find here?" Agent Russell examined the basement for any information.

Sam, being used to dealing with the FBI, gave a grimace of impatience and began to speak. "No one was here except Special Agent Blye. She'd been tied to the center pole and beaten. We've not had time to really investigate it. We understand that it has to do with the Molina Cartel and the rash of bombing threats. Agent Callen and I are beginning our investigation right now."

Agent Walton turned abruptly from the center of the basement and faced the two NCIS agents. She spoke as she strode to where Callen and Sam stood. "No you will not. The abduction and assault of a federal agent falls under the pervue of the FBI. Go home Agent Callen and Agent Hanna."

Callen's back went up. The arrogance of the FBI had always irritated him while he worked for them and on this day Agent Walton proved they were still just as arrogant. "Let us take a quick look around and then we'll go."

Walton stood toe to toe with Callen and his puppy dog face held no sway with the agent. "No Agent Callen, get out of here and let us do our job. We'll forward the forensic evidence to your agency. Sorry it was one of your agents in here, but let us do our job."

Callen looked to Sam and both agents put their hands up as if to surrender and then walked up the stairs and to their vehicle. When they both were in the truck Callen turned to Sam. "Will we ever see that evidence?"

Sam shook his head no. "Not unless we call in Vance. Hetty may be able to get it, but I'd bet it won't be on our desks tomorrow."

Callen could do nothing but agree silently.

Both men sat and watched FBI agents come and go from the farmhouse. It didn't have a positive feel to it. Sam took a deep breath as he watched the comings and goings. He let it out and spoke in a worried voice. "Deeks isn't going to like this."

Callen agreed with Sam. "I know it. He's got enough to worry about so I won't be telling him about this right now." Callen looked at the sky. It showed signs of a severe downpour coming towards them. "Let's leave for the hospital before the rain hits."

Sam smiled and started the truck and put it in gear. "Yeah let's let the FBI deal with a wash out." Both men laughed heartedly at that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Medically, the flight to the Pacific Medical Center went perfectly. Kensi showed no signs of deterioration, but there were also no signs of improvement either. The EMTs would be the first to tell you it worried them somewhat.

Emotionally, it crashed and burned. Marty Deeks went from a good point, knowing that the woman in the back was getting good, sound medical attention, to an area of darkest despair knowing that he could lose her at any moment. This too created a bit of concern for the EMTs considering the warning Sam had given them in the basement. One kept an eye on the patient the other on her protector.

Hetty waited on the hospital helipad for the agents and the EMTs. She wanted to see Miss Blye for herself. Dr. Anderson, the physician for NCIS, stood next to her, ready at a moment's notice to take care of Kensi.

Once Hetty knew that Kensi had been given into good hands her focus turned to her liaison. Hetty had watched as he climbed from the front of the helicopter and helped the EMTs unload her agent from the rear. The look on his face was solemn, bordering on grim, probably the most solemn she'd ever seen on his handsome face. He usually was the most jovial of the team wearing the big smile that had endeared him to her so long ago. The tiny woman's heart went out to him.

Dr. Anderson met the gurney with Kensi and moved with it to the Emergency Room to begin her evaluation of the patient.

Deeks followed the gurney to the doorway, passing his boss without a glance. His eyes only followed the woman on the stretcher in front of him. The world around the two of them had ceased to exist for him. He only saw Kensi.

Hetty needed to know about his mental capabilities right now. "Mr. Deeks, a moment please?"

The detective turned his gaze towards the diminutive woman as if he'd never seen her before and as if it were a complete bother for him now. "No Hetty, not now, maybe later." He continued into the building with Kensi, disappearing from the sight of the little ninja woman. Hetty shook her head and knew she had the answer she craved. Mr. Deeks would not be available to assist in the apprehension of the man who did this to his partner and perhaps Kensi needed him more.

Hetty followed the group to the emergency room and gave the insurance paper work to the nurses at the desk. Deeks had already given Dr. Anderson permission to do whatever she needed to do for Kensi. Hetty sat in the waiting room in hopes that Mr. Deeks came to wait the team as well. It would be another hour before anyone from the team came and when they did it wasn't Marty Deeks.

At 4:30 Sam and Callen entered the Emergency Room waiting area, glanced around and found their Operations Manager sitting looking at a book. Neither man really entertained the idea of her reading at a moment like this. She seemed to sense their presence as she looked up and put her book away. Hetty knew what their gazes asked and shook her head to say she hadn't heard anything yet.

Sam went in to sit with Hetty. He felt the need to tell her what they'd found and report about how the FBI had usurped the case.

Callen stepped back into the hallway to get coffee for him and Sam and a tea for Hetty. She'd just have to deal with the paper taste. As he turned around he found a mop haired detective waiting for him. Callen opened his mouth to question Deeks but the detective motioned for quiet and for him to follow. Callen made sure that no one had seen Deeks and then followed him. Callen had questions but sensed that the detective needed privacy before he would speak. Once they reached a point much further down the hall Callen touched the sleeve of the detective. "Deeks, how's Kensi? What can you tell us?"

Deeks never smiled so Callen knew it wasn't good. "They just took her to surgery. Dr. Anderson thinks there's some internal bleeding and possibly a punctured lung." He stopped speaking and let out a sigh like he needed to before he started to cry. "She hasn't come to yet so the doctors have ordered a cat scan for when she's out of surgery." Again he stopped speaking and looked around at the hospital corridors. All the while he bit at his bottom lip. "I don't want to talk to anyone else right now. I need to be alone but I don't know where to go. I just can't leave the hospital."

Callen sensed Deek's need almost as if it were another being standing there with them. "Callen tapped Deeks on his arm and started down the hallway. "Come with me."

The detective trailed Callen to the Chapel. He was surprised and let it show with a raised eyebrow when the lead Agent led him inside. "I'm not overly religious and I didn't think you were either.

Callen gave a signature smirk and motioned for Marty to sit. "I'm not usually but this is a quiet place where no one will bother you. Stay here and if we hear anything I'll come and get you. Promise you'll do the same?"

Deeks nodded and looked around the chapel. Besides his worries he felt a calming feeling. Maybe this was the right place to be at this precise moment.

Callen sensed his worry and in turn worried about the detective and how he'd deal with the aftermath if it didn't go well. "I was just heading for coffee…do you want one?" When he returned Deeks and he would talk, maybe.

Deeks nodded and Callen left for the coffee shop down the street.

Ten minutes later Callen returned with his coffee and a bagel. Deeks tried to refuse the bagel but Callen wouldn't hear it. "Eat it. You need to keep up your strength. You won't be able to help Kensi if you're not ready physically. She's going to need you and you never know how long this will take. I'm bringing Sam and Hetty their coffee and tea and run a little interference for you. If you need me…call. Don't make me come looking for you."

Deeks said his thanks and turned back to the inside of the chapel and the cross on the wall. Callen felt Deek's need to be alone and to talk with a higher being. He also had to go and answer to a higher being, his boss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Callen returned to the ER waiting room where Sam and Hetty awaited him. Hetty sat reading a book and Sam had been perusing a sports magazine. No one in their right mind would have thought for a moment that either one actually read a word on those pages. He got the impression that reporting and polite conversation had come to a halt a while ago. He placed the cup of tea by Hetty's elbow and handed Sam his coffee. Hetty ignored him while still examining her book and Sam met his eyes with a question and Callen for once was at a loss as how to answer him. Callen sat down across from them and picked up a newspaper that had been discarded earlier all the while sensing his partner's silent questions. He chose to ignore Sam as Deeks had made it clear, no one was to know where he is and Callen wasn't about to break his promise to the detective; not yet at least.

Hetty seemed to be reading but in reality she looked over the edge of her book and at the two agents. Her sixth sense picked up the silent, but ever present, vibes between the two men in the room with her. Only one thing could be making them this uneasy and that would be Mr. Deeks. He'd become a worry to her as well. She'd have to be more vigilant for now and in the future. She knew that Mr. Callen had somehow had conversed with Mr. Deeks and that he wasn't about to share that with Mr. Hanna or her … yet.

Dr. Renata Anderson, a petite blond, walked into the waiting area and sat next to Hetty. Renata was another of Hetty's "children." She'd found her in the slums of Washington, D.C. living on the streets. She'd fallen between the cracks as Hetty would have called it. Both parents had died in a car crash and she'd been left out there foraging for food and places to stay: some were safe, most were not. When Hetty had been introduced to her she found a quickness of mind that she found exciting. Hetty looked into her background and liking what she found she took Renata in and paid her way through private schools, college and medical school. When she graduated she had a job at Pacific Medical Center and NCIS. Since then she'd proven her worth to Hetty time and time again.

Hetty looked to her protégé and saw worry in the young woman's eyes. She reached across the arm of the chair to pat the young woman's hand. "Well Dr. Anderson how is our Miss Blye?" Anyone listening to Hetty would think that she didn't have a care in the world, but those closest to her heard the inflections in her voice and they were very clear. She'd pulled her hand back and now worried the edge of her sleeve so that made both Sam and G take closer notice.

gazed from Hetty to both of the agents whose bodies she'd worked on many times. She understood what each member of the team meant to her mentor. She drew a deep breath and started in. "Agent Blye was brutally beaten and left to die. She was dehydrated and we're taking care of that currently. The staff cleaned her bruises and lacerations and now we're preparing her for surgery to fix the punctured lung and the internal bleeding that the beating caused. I have a doctor on call to repair her nose and set her two broken fingers. Detective Deeks has given us the permission to do whatever needs to be done." Dr. Anderson stopped to think about how to explain the rest of Agent Blye's injuries to the team, not that everything she'd reported wasn't enough, but the rest would take longer for her to heal from. Her expression went from worried to pain and both men knew that it would not be good. "Agent Blye had been raped before being tied to that post. Detective Deeks does not know this yet. I called in a forensic psychologist, Dr. Mateus, who I've worked with in the past and trust implicitly. He has painted a rather dark picture of our attacker. He states that each bit of the torture, and that is what it is, was systematically done in a precise method to extract the most pain and humiliation before he left her to die in that basement. We've taken all the forensic evidence and made copies of it before the FBI took the originals." She turned to Hetty. "I knew you'd want the evidence as well.

Hetty nodded but her countenance showed grave concern.

Sam spoke up. "Why was he so meticulous in beating her?"

Callen awaited that answer as well.

Renata didn't hold back. "Dr. Mateus has a feeling that you've met this psychopath before. This is his way of getting you angry enough so that you'd make mistakes or perhaps, just a way to flush you out."

Callen turned to the doctor. "He had us at the farm, why wait longer?"

Dr. Anderson shook her head. "I don't know and neither does Dr. Mateus. Either way, be careful, or better yet let the FBI catch him." Knowing the agents like she did she really didn't think that would happen. They would need to see this through. "I need to get back to my patient. Take care of yourselves."

Callen got up from his chair and followed Renata Anderson from the room. "Excuse me, Renata; was it a really good decision to forgo telling Detective Deeks about Kensi? He won't take it well when he finds out. Be prepared."

Renata looked up and down the hallway half expecting the tousled detective to pop out of nowhere. She faced Callen and sized him up before she answered his question. "At first it seemed apropos seeing how broken up he was, but in retrospect and with your concern, maybe not. I'll see if I can find him and talk with him. Why the concern if I may ask?"

Callen knew the detective well. They'd spent many hours talking about how their significant others had walked away. Deeks got his back, Callen hadn't been so lucky. "I understand your reasoning for keeping it from him but it is my job to make sure my people are safe and grounded. I don't need him going off half-cocked and getting himself hurt or killed and neither does his partner."

Dr. Anderson felt chastised and knew that while it stung it was deserved, she'd screwed up. "Agent Callen, I will find him and rectify the situation. If you have any idea as to where I can find him now is the time to tell me."

Callen knew that the promise would've had to been broken sooner or later and Dr. Anderson would not be the problem the other members of the team would be. He hesitated for only a second more before speaking. "He's in the chapel. He needed the alone time. Kensi's beating hit him hard, real hard and I'm worried about what the rest of the news will do to him."

Renata nodded her understanding. "Thank you Callen. He'll be looked after." She left him and walked toward the chapel.

Callen watched her go. Part of him worried for the younger member of the team and the other hoped Deeks understood why he betrayed his trust. He heard a sound behind him and turned to find Sam leaning against the wall. "When were you going to tell me?" His face gave Callen a myriad of information. Sam was pissed; the frown lines and the vein pulsing at the temple gave it away every time.

Sam got off the wall and walked to Callen. "I can help him."

Callen knew where Sam came from he'd seen him do crazy stuff to get to Michelle or to keep her out of harm's way. "He didn't want our help. He wanted to be alone. He needed time to process her beating and now with this new information, he may not want our help at all. We just have to wait and see. Come on Sam. We'll go to the chapel and check on him in a while."

Sam still didn't seem satisfied and G knew he'd hear about it. "Callen we're a team. We're meant to help each other through times like these. We should have his back now but what are we doing? Sitting on the other side of the hospital; let's go.

While Callen agreed with Sam's thinking he remembered the look of emotional loss on Deek's face as they spoke. "Not yet Sam, let Dr. Anderson have a few minutes with him and then we go in. He may need us then." He saw that Sam didn't care much for the suggestion but he knew that a brief delay in helping Deeks as not a complete desertion of their friend.

Sam grimaced and conceded the point. "A half hour and that's all. I'll go in then."

Callen had no argument to give Sam so he acquiesced silently.

Neither agent heard the approach of the little Ninja. "Is there a problem gentlemen?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callen and Sam took the next ten minutes to talk with Hetty about how they might see Deeks reacting to the news of Kensi's rape. They both knew it would be difficult and painful for Deeks. Both men watched him in that basement and saw anger and anguish on his part, but neither man could agree about the best way to deal with his pain. Together they wished to help him through this. Callen knew he'd be looking for vengeance.

Hetty wanted to watch over her liaison but foresaw that he wouldn't care for her interference. He'd shown that on the roof. She needed to make the best of this horrible incident. Both of her agents expressed the need to find him and be there for him so she pushed them out of the waiting room to find him. She was still waiting for Kensi's mom to arrive. Julia needed to find someone waiting for her in the drab waiting room to update her.

The two agents strode down the long hospital corridor. Neither man said a word but both were resolute in their desire to help the young man in the chapel. Sam went to open the chapel door but caught a glimpse of Dr. Anderson and Deeks in a heated discussion. Sam motioned Callen to the door. The doctor tried valiantly to explain herself but from what the two men witnessed Deeks wasn't buying it. He stood over her and they watched his temper flare. His tension flowed as he looked down on her and shouted his fury directly into her face. They saw when his anger came to the boiling point and before he did more he turned and walked away from her, closer to the altar in the front of the chapel. Callen realized that what he'd just seen was Max, not Deeks, and that is why he walked away. Callen gave him credit for pushing Max out of the way.

Dr. Anderson watched him move away from her. His fury didn't exactly surprise her and she looked after him in sadness. Sam and G felt her anxiousness and sympathy for the detective through the door. Renata moved to the door before turning once again to check on the detective. As she approached the door she noticed the two agents waiting.

Sam chose to stay with Renata and Callen went to Deeks. He walked quietly down the center aisle of the chapel careful not to startle his friend. When he neared the detective he spoke his name quietly and then touched his shoulder.

Deeks looked up with a tear falling down his cheek. "It's all my fault. I didn't have her back. I should've… He put his face in his hands and his entire body shook with his sobs.

Callen knew what Deeks was feeling. The one time someone held a gun to Jo's head his heart nearly stopped, but in order to turn Deeks around G needed to be a bit of a bastard. He had to be his boss. His tone of voice was cold and he felt like a heel being this heartless except for the fact that this is exactly what the man before him needed. "Deeks, she had backup. Talia was with her. Whoever did this took them both and we'll probably never know why they kept Kensi. You were where you needed to be, with Marco, Talia's partner, at the Staples Center. I didn't have my partner's back either. I was working with the FBI and Sam was with ATF.

Deeks shot Callen an angry glance. He looked around the chapel as if it was just coming into focus. Callen knew that when he gets angry or confused he bites the inside of his bottom lip. This time it was the inside of his cheek so G knew what was coming next. "You think that equates with Kensi and I? Really? She's my fiancé as well as my partner. His tone was furious.

This is what Callen had depended on. "Did I make you angry?" He watched Deek's face for the next sign. When the look of surprise came it made Callen happy but wouldn't show it yet. Deeks had heard him. "Good! I need you to get it together and be a part of this team. This is the team that is going to get this bastard and when we do you can have the honors. Is that okay with you?"

Deeks looked up from his hands. He was okay with that he just needed to be there for Kensi. "I appreciate that but I need to be here for her." His mind switched gears and the look on his face became feral almost wild." Do we know who did this yet?"

Callen hated to burst his bubble when he had just perked up but it was necessary. "Not yet. The forensic material was sent to NCIS before the FBI collected the originals. Dr. Anderson was instrumental in that."

Deeks face turned red with fury. "I don't trust her, but she did alright there. Wait, why is the FBI taking the forensic material? It's our case because it is our agent." He used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his face.

Callen shook his head negatively. "Sorry Deeks, but when a federal agent is harmed the FBI takes the case. We will be working this case around them. We will solve this case. We'll be the ones to get him." His phone rang and G motioned for Deeks to remain where he was and then went to the door of the chapel. Sam had just come in and G motioned for him to go to Deeks. "What ya got Eric?"

Eric Beale had information but he didn't quite know what it meant. "I've got a name just no reference to us. I don't know why he came after us."

Callen's face turned quizzical. He headed back to Hetty. Deeks didn't need to hear this yet. As he walked he spoke with Eric. "Who? Who would do this?"

Eric looked at his computer screen for any information that he might have missed. "His name is Jamal Mohammed Haswari. He is Palestinian and he is a member of Hamas. As far as I can see we've never had any interaction with him. You had face to face with Hamas in Europe but that was long before NCIS. Why would he come after you now and why chose Kensi to torture?"

Callen arrived in the waiting area where Hetty waited with Julia Goldman. He motioned to her to join him in the hall. "I have no idea; I'm getting Hetty."

Hetty excused herself from Julia and walked out to her agent. "What's happening Mr. Callen?"

Callen had Hetty follow him to a more private place before pressing the button for speaker phone. "Eric, repeat what you just told me. I have Hetty here. Maybe she can make some sense of it."

He told Hetty and her eyebrows rose. Callen knew she had a connection. " Thanks Eric, we'll get back to you." He pressed the disconnect button before turning to his boss. "Okay, what made your eyebrows jump?"

Hetty still surprised by the name turned and walked away from Callen as he watched her go. He trotted after her trying to keep up with the little lady. "Hetty… What's going on?"

Hetty pivoted and the look on her face was surprising. "This goes back further than us. The name Haswari has special meaning to NCIS. I need to talk to Agent Gibbs and then we will have a discussion about our Haswari and how we will deal with him."

Callen stood glued to his spot as she walked away. This case had just got a whole lot more convoluted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hetty entered the waiting room just as Julia Feldman rose to leave. She couldn't just sit and wait. She needed to move and find things to do; she also had to find Marty. She wanted to go to the gift shop and find some little trinket to leave in Kensi's room after surgery. Something that might make her smile. Julia had been told of Kensi's injuries and what had been done to her. She felt violated for her daughter and she wanted the animal who did this found and punished. She was sure Kensi would like to be out of the hospital and do it herself. Julia just wanted it done before her daughter could leave the hospital. She also wanted to protect her future son-in-law. Marty would be in pain as well and needed someone there for him.

Callen came in just as she reached the door. Julia asked about Kensi and Marty and G told her where to find him but he didn't have any information on Kensi yet. Deeks needed her company right now. "When you get to the chapel will you please send Sam back?"

Julia nodded and left.

Hetty sat and pulled out her cell phone to call Gibbs. She knew about Ari Haswari but didn't know how this Haswari was involved with another Haswari and what kind of threat he brought to her people or why. What he'd done was quite enough to get the attention of NCIS. Hetty thought that it was clear that it was aimed at Jethro but in doing so had made it personal here as well. He'd pay for that.

She smiled as the phone was answered so many miles away. "Hello Henrietta. What can I do for you on this beautiful day?"

"Hello Jethro. Did you get that bottle of Pappy Van Winkle that I sent?" She could almost feel the smile as it came through the phone when he responded.

Jethro chuckled. "I did indeed. I'm just waiting for you to come to D.C. to share it with you." The tone of his voice grew less amused and more somber. "Ok, enough of the chit-chat Henrietta, what's the real reason for the phone call? You didn't call to talk about bourbon."

The smile left Hetty's face and the laughter left her voice just as his had. The deep concern for her agent, the team and for all she knew all of NCIS came through instead. "You're right as usual. I'm calling with a name for you… Haswari. What can you tell us?"

Gibbs sat back in his seat. It was like he'd been hit face first with a 2x6. He looked out across the squadroom and remembered all the painful moments that name had caused; Kate's death, Ziva's reaction to killing him, the run-ins with Sergi Mischnev, Diane's death and the pain of his best friend, Fornell. He didn't know if he could go there again but his curiosity won out. "That name is too familiar to me." He hesitated for a moment and then went on. "What do you need?"

Hetty felt a sense of loss when Gibbs answered and knew then that the Haswari name meant pain. "Tell me about Haswari, and why it should be coming back to haunt us now."

Gibbs sat straight up in his seat. All of his team saw and watched his reaction to whoever had called him. This conversation with Henrietta made a difference. He put his phone on speaker so that the team could hear Hetty. "What do you have Henrietta? How does this mesh with Ari Haswari? How can we help you?" His team heard the name Haswari and Gibbs offer of help. Tony and Tim knew it could be bad. Bishop would have to brought up to date.

Hetty knew that Jethro would do everything in his power to help her now. "Agent Blye was captured about four days ago. She was brutally beaten, ribs broken and lung punctured, internal bleeding, nose and fingers broken and she was brutally raped. The perpetrator did it with precision and malice. He meant each of her injuries to be humiliating and a message to us. We know that it was Jamal Mohammed Haswari, a member of Hamas. We have no reason to be targeted by Hamas."

Gibbs looked across the aisle "McGee, find out everything you can on a Jamal Mohammed Haswari. Henrietta, give me fifteen minutes. I'll get back to you with information."

Hetty wanted information now, but gave Gibbs the time. "Talk to you in fifteen." She hung up.

Callen had stood by her side as they spoke and heard the tone in Gibbs voice as he spoke. Whatever this was it had started with him long ago.

Sam came around the corner of the waiting area just as Hetty hung up. "What's going on G?"

Hetty looked up and met her agent's eyes. "We're heading back to the office. We need OPS and as you put it, the Wonder Twins." She turned and walked from the waiting room to her car.

Callen and Sam followed her. Callen took the time to call Deeks and keep him in the loop. "Deeks were heading back to the Mission. Seems we got a couple of leads to check out. I'll call you if we get anything. Call us if you hear anything on Kensi."

Deeks begged to help. It beat sitting and waiting. "What do we have? Can I help at all?" He knew that asking that right now wasn't a good idea and he knew that G probably wouldn't let him anyway, but he had to ask. Kensi could wake and want to see him.

That was the last thing that Callen wanted and he knew that Deeks would bolt if he told him anything so he soft played it for the detective. "It's just a few tidbits that the FBI missed, might be nothing. Just take care of our girl."

Deeks said he would but made Callen promise to call if they needed him. Julia looked to him for information. He shook his head. He needed to be here for her, and for Kensi. He needed Julia as well right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time Callen and Sam had arrived back to the Mission, Hetty had already spoken to the Wonder Twins. Both Eric and Nell had their heads down at their computer stations diligently looking for any and all information on one Jamal Mohammed Haswari.

Hetty's phone rang just as the two agents stood in front of the big screen in OPS hoping for the wizardry of Eric and Nell to happen. "Agent Gibbs you are five minutes late." Her demeanor was curmudgeonly and if Callen didn't know better he'd have sworn that Gibbs had learned it from Hetty. "What do you have for me?"

Gibbs had known that he'd catch it from her but the delay had been unavoidable. "Sorry Henrietta. We were getting some good intel and I thought that would be more important than punctuality."

Hetty grimaced but knew he was right. "I'll let it slide this time Jethro. Let me have it!"

Gibbs gave the floor to Agent McGee who sent some literature through to the OPS center. "Jamal Mohammed Haswari is twenty-two years old. He was born in Gaza to Rashid and Fatima Haswari. His mother was a doctor in a refugee camp and his father was a taxi driver. It was an arranged marriage. Jamal had two older sisters. Both were caught in a suicide bombers blast area. Neither survived the blast. Jamal was eleven at the time. The next year Jamal approached Hamas to join. They had originally planned to use him as a suicide bomber but he proved more valuable in time to come. He was a quick study and learned to build bombs but that still didn't change the leadership's mind. He started to plan bomb strategies and that made the leaders sit-up and take notice. His value was planning attacks that were more effective. He began to move his way up the leadership ladder. A year ago he moved out of the leadership limelight and no one knew why. We think we do.

About the same time that his sisters died he lost another family member, Ari Haswari. Ari died in Gibbs basement after playing cat and mouse with NCIS for months. Apparently his death hit Jamal hard according to inside sources. That's what sent him to Hamas not his sisters' deaths.

Last year Ari Haswari's half-brother, Sergi Mischnev, came to Washington to seek revenge for his brother's death. He came after Gibbs. It took him eleven years to do that. Agent Fornell of the FBI shot and killed him as he tried to assassinate Agent Gibbs. We think that is what finally set off Jamal. As far as we can see Agent Blye was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hetty nodded in acceptance. Her face showed distaste for what Jamal had put Agent Blye through. He'd pay for that error in judgement. "Understood Agent McGee. Gibbs are there any other insights into our Haswari?"

Gibbs sadly shook his head. "None, whatever McGee gave you is what we got."

Eric chose that moment to pop up. "I think that I've got something. All of the bombs were set in places that the Molina Cartel does business except where Talia and Kensi were. They've never done anything in that neighborhood. Why plant one there? Maybe they were trying to draw someone from NCIS out? They had to know that we'd be called out.

Callen turned to Eric "Elaborate on that for us Eric."

Eric put up the data on the screen and sent it to MTAC in DC. Deeks and Talia's partner were sent to the Staples Center. The Molinas scalp tickets there quite often.

The Metropolitan Water Center on Hyacinth Street is one of the many locations for the Molina Cartel to have their drug dispersals and the Hyatt in Laguna Beach is one of their drop offs for their human trafficking gigs. The girls are traded in broad daylight in the side alley. LAPD is after them there all the time.

Here's the thing, they do absolutely nothing in the warehouse where they took Kensi and Talia. As a matter of fact, that is in the Reynosa Cartel's territory. It would cause a major turf war if it was known that they lured federal agents to a trap on Reynosa turf.

Sam's eyes turned to Eric and they squinted. He saw where Eric was going with this information. "So while Haswari set up the bombs to get a toe-hold in the United States he also pulled one over on his hosts. I wonder how the Molinas would react to that news?"

Callen grunted in acknowledgement. Sam knew that usually meant he was planning something. "Eric can you find Haswari for me?"

Eric shook his head no. "We don't know if he has a cell phone and if we knew he did do we know the number? It is probably a burn phone anyway."

Sam's ears perked up. "Eric check back to the days that Kensi was missing. Check the cell phone towers around that farm where we found her. See what you can find."

Eric went back to his computer and started the search.

Hetty turned to the screen with Gibbs and his team. "Thank you Agent Gibbs and your team for the information. We'll find and contain Mr. Haswari for you."

Jethro let out one of his throaty laughs. Everyone in DC knew of the legend Hetty Lange so the looks on their faces were incredulous.

Sam and G looked at each other with a " _What the Hell_ " look.

Gibbs wasn't done it seemed. "Not so fast Henrietta, I'm not done yet. We are on a seven o'clock flight tonight to you. We land around seven o'clock your time. We'll see you first thing in the morning. I'll want an update on Agent Blye and Jamal Haswari, seven AM sharp. The screen went dark.

Hetty stood there with her mouth open. No one had ever steam-rolled her like Gibbs just did. She adjusted to it and turned to her team. "You heard the man. Go home, get some sleep, and be here before seven in the morning. I'm sure he'll be here on time, if not early. This one is eating him up."

Callen had to agree. He wondered what exactly had happened between Ari Haswari and Jethro. He was going to try to pry it out of DiNozzo.

Both Sam and Callen left the Wizards of Wow to their work.

Nell had kept her nose in her own computer and would for a very long time this evening. She kept track of her friend in the hospital. For the last two years Kensi, Renata and she had hung out together and had become good friends. They went out, met at each other's apartments for girl's night and clubbed together once in a great while. Renata would send information to keep Nell updated on Kensi's condition. If it had been one of the guys she'd send information to give to Hetty. So far there'd been no information, however the night was still young.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hospitals can be a multitude of things to people. They can be places of joy due to births of their children or curing of ills of loved ones or they can be harbingers of doom. To Marty Deeks it was the second option. He couldn't shake the idea that something wasn't right. No one had been out to talk with them after Kensi moved to her room. No one had explained how they were going to treat her for the rest of her stay, when she'd be allowed to go home or even if they could see her. It all felt so wrong to him so he paced the small waiting room. "Why are there no window in here? Whose bright idea is it to have no windows in a waiting room?" It made him feel like a caged animal. The pacing had an adverse effect on Julia as well. His incessant pacing made her nervous and she'd found outlets in brief walks in the hallways. Not Deeks he wanted to stay where the doctor could find him.

His thoughts turned to the doctor.

His feelings were that Dr. Anderson had handled the case wrong from the beginning but Hetty trusted her, as did the others, so he'd have to as well. Letting Max out, to get in her face, probably didn't help any. Having Callen and Sam see the behavior freaked him out. No one has said anything so it must have been understandable to them. His belief was that both Sam and Callen would get into a doctors face if it were their wives or girlfriend. Maybe his behavior is what caused the doctor to say nothing to him but to say nothing to Julia wasn't right. If she didn't show up soon he'd go looking for her.

As if someone had read his mind Dr. Anderson came into the waiting room. Deeks turned to face her and Mrs. Feldman rose to greet her. Deeks was especially nervous. "Dr. Anderson, how is Kensi? Excuse me, this is Julia Feldman, Kensi's mom. What can you tell us?" He shook the doctor's hand as he spoke and she felt the shaking of nerves in it.

"Detective Deeks and Mrs. Feldman please sit down and I'll explain what has happened with your daughter and your fiancée." Everyone sat again and Dr. Anderson began speaking. "As you know Kensi suffered a beating to her torso area with concluded with three broken ribs, two cracked ribs and internal bleeding. We had fixed the bleeding and the ribs will be bound lightly to keep them from moving and doing more damage. Her broken nose has been fixed and her broken fingers have been immobilized so they can begin to heal. Physically she is on the road to recovery. We cleaned up from the rape and again physically there is no damage, however…" Dr. Anderson knew this was the tricky part of the discussion. "Mentally we are worried. She hasn't come to yet and there seems to be some mental anguish going on behind those eyes. There is twitching and eye movement which usually means dreaming. We don't know what she's thinking about or how it will affect her recovery yet. I understand that Miss Lange has sent for Nate Getz to see her and he should be here tomorrow. I can let you in to see her for a brief period. A warning though, she is badly bruised around the eyes and nose and will be for some time. Her left hand is bandaged so please leave it alone. Mrs. Feldman if you follow me please."

Deeks noticed he wasn't included in the invitation. "How about me Doc can I see her too?"

Dr. Anderson looked into his eyes and saw the pain that he felt. "I thought that you were coming along. Come on. I wouldn't keep you apart any longer would I?"

Deeks smiled and followed the two women to a private room in a secluded part of the hospital. There were two NCIS agents outside her door and that pleased Marty. Hetty still had her head in the game after all.

The room was darkened with a little night lighting and Kensi lay in the one bed in the room. She seemed to be crumpled and that made Deeks a combination of angry and sad. He'd never hoped to see her this way but knew that it had been inevitable in their line of work. She'd seen him this way a couple of times. She'd been the NCIS agent to protect him when he'd been shot and then she'd found him after he'd been tortured. That was before they let their "thing" evolve into what it is now.

Julia went and sat next in the chair to the right of the bed and held Kensi's good hand. He walked to the far side, stood at the head of the bed, stroked her hair and willed her awake, speaking softly to her. Dr. Anderson backed out of the room and let the family be alone.

After an hour or so of being in the room Deeks got antsy. "I'm going for coffee. Can I get you anything?"

Julia shook her head no.

Deeks left the room and spoke quietly to the guards outside the door. "No one except the team, Mrs. Feldman or Hetty inside that door." Both agents nodded and Deeks left for the coffee shop down the street.

The trip to the coffee shop took a half hour at most. He'd brought back a green tea and a croissant sandwich for Julia even though she said no. He hadn't seen her eat in hours so she needed something. As he walked to Kensi's door he noticed the two agents look at each other. It kicked in his 'spidey sense' as he called it. "Hey guys, I brought you back coffees. I didn't know how you take them so I brought creamer and sugar. Here you go." He watched their faces as he offered their coffees and saw consternation as they took them. He smiled at the agents and gave a little laugh and one of his megawatt smiles. "What's up guys?"

The two agents looked at each other again and one spoke up. "I'm sorry Detective Deeks, we're not allowed to let you in. Dr. Anderson gave us strict orders not to. Neither you nor any member of the team are to be allowed past this door. Sorry sir."

It had not been what Deeks had been expecting, quite the contrary. "Well make sure that Mrs. Feldman gets her tea, she needs it. I'm going to find Dr. Anderson."

One agent cleared his throat. "Excuse me Detective, it was Dr. Anderson who gave those orders. We're only following them."

Deeks smirked. "I know that. I just need to find her and find out what's going on." Deeks turned to leave but had a thought and turned back to the agents. "Oh, did you let Special Agent Callen know this because he's on his way here to see her."

The agent looked Deeks in the face. "Yes sir we did. We called the office as soon as the doctor told us. Miss Lange okayed this order."

Deeks impatience began to grow with the diminutive woman. "We'll see." He strode away and threw his coffee in the nearest trash can. The two agents sighed with relief as he turned the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Six in the morning found Nell and Eric back at OPS and behind their computers.

Eric had found more information about Haswari and his entrance into the country and a possible association with an Islamic group within Los Angeles. It is unknown if they were a sleeper cell for Hamas or another dangerous group. They'd handed off that information to the FBI.

Nell had received an update from Renata. She was just getting ready to call Hetty and fill her in on the information when the doors to OPS opened and the small, but powerful woman walked in. "Any news Miss Jones?"

Nell opened her mouth to speak and Hetty shut her down. "Tell me when Agent Gibbs is here. If it was critical Dr. Anderson would have called me. Eric, if you have anything share it then. Agent Gibbs is in charge on this one. Something about Rule 38, whatever the hell that might be." She then turned and left the room.

Both of the Dynamic Duo looked at each other in surprise. Hetty seemed almost subdued by Gibbs usurping of leadership on this case. Both returned to their computers and began searching for more information to give to Special Agent Gibbs.

At seven AM sharp Special Agent Jethro Gibbs stood at the front door of the Mission, coffee cup in hand, with his agents in tow.

Callen greeted his mentor and friend and let them all in. Sam and Hetty and the rest met them in the bullpen and invited them to coffee and pastries.

Gibbs reached down to shake Hetty's hand and to buss her cheek. Callen swore he saw her blush, but it disappeared as soon as it showed. "You remember Sam, Kensi is in the hospital and Deeks, our LAPD liaison is with her there. As well as running protection for her, he's her partner and fiancé."

Gibbs eyebrow went up at that bit of news. He began to introduce his team to the Los Angeles team. "You remember McGee, and you just worked with Tony, not too long ago and this is the newest member of the MRT, Eleanor Bishop."

Callen remembered working with McGee several years ago and had thought of him as timid and being able to work with machines better than people. Now he saw a changed man in front of him. Tim had become more self-assured and definitely more competent in his people to people relationships and it impressed Callen greatly. Bishop was new to NCIS. She'd been with Gibb's team almost a year. She seemed very different from Ziva and even Kate, but if she didn't have "it" or hadn't learned how to do her job Gibbs would have fired her long ago. She obviously had something going for her. G had met and worked with DiNozzo twice before and knew him from visiting Gibbs. He was every bit as competent as he was goofy and Callen had a hard time trying to figure Gibbs tolerance at times. G would never trade Tony for anything or anyone. He's good to have at your back. Maybe that is what kept Tony with Gibbs.

Jethro sat at Callen's desk and leaned back in the chair. He tried real hard to give the impression that he was cool with this case. But Callen sensed a tightly wound coil ready to spring. "Tell me how this whole thing started."

Sam started his report. "The LAPD found the first bomb at the Staples Center and with that bomb was a letter. Because the bombs were considered the work of terrorists they called all of us in. The FBI is in charge of the investigation. With this kind of scope all agencies were called, DEA, ICE, ATF and NCIS. ATF and NCIS were partnered and we all split up with another agent from the sister agencies. I actually worked with the FBI. We all searched the Staples Center for other bombs but none were found. We also drew the warehouse and NCIS Agent Blye and ATF Agent Del Campo were dispatched there. It all happened by chance. How could Haswari know she'd be there? We didn't know until a half an hour before she arrived there."

Tony sat on the bench by the wire room divider. He had the look of a musing man. "Maybe he just got lucky. When he found them he still had to find us, he needed something to lure us out. When he saw Agent Blye's vest he'd found his bait. All he needed to do was figure out how to use it."

His tone seemed to make light of what had happened and Callen didn't like the idea of serendipity where Kensi was concerned. Tony's tone didn't sit well with him or the rest of the team. He growled across the bullpen to the pixie in the group. "Nell, explain to our fellow agents what Haswari did to Kensi." G wanted them to know the extent of her injuries and the psychological damage he'd done.

Nell hadn't expected Callen to do this. She looked his way as if to ask why but to her credit she didn't. She saw the anger in his stance and heard the ire in his voice. Instead she cleared her throat and began the description of her friend's treatment at the hands of Haswari. "Before Kensi's beating, she'd been held down and brutally raped by Jamal Mohammed Haswari. She fought back which caused Haswari to beat her more. In the course of the beating Haswari systematically took time to beat Agent Blye. We assume that Kensi continued not answering his questions and then he started breaking her fingers and then ribs. She has three ribs that are broken and several that are cracked. Because of the broken ribs she needed to be taken to surgery to stem the internal bleeding. He left her with one reminder of him: a broken nose. Haswari left her in that cellar to die. She'd gone without water in that broken condition for two days. If one of her abductors hadn't been caught returning Agent Del Campo and told us about the farm house, Kensi would have died there. Currently she refuses to see the team and that includes Martin Deeks, her fiancé. Obviously he's not taking that really well. So you see it isn't just her that is hurting. We all are."

Nell looked around the room and continued. "It is believed that Haswari has done this before. The torture has the feel of a repeat, a knowledge of how to get what he wants through pain, according to Dr. Mateus, a forensic psychologist at UCLA."

Tony and Tim's faces both held the look of disgust at what had been done to Kensi. Bishop's face was stoic and Callen wondered what she really thought of all this. Obviously she did not have a clue as to why this might be happening now. To Callen she almost seemed a female Gibbs, waiting, just waiting to get all the information. Time would tell on that. Gibbs watched the reactions of his team. It made G wondered what was going on behind Jethro's blue eyes.

Hetty chose that moment to clear her throat. "I have placed a call to Nate. I asked him to come home. He'll be here tomorrow to see to Kensi and Mr. Deeks. They both need him. Anyone else who'd like to see him, talk to him. On the subject of the team not going to the hospital, that was by request of Agent Blye. Until further notice she does not want any of us there and that especially means Detective Deeks. Her mother doesn't like it but will acquiesce to her daughters wishes. I repeat, do not go to the hospital."

Gibbs watched the diminutive woman's face. It showed signs of stress and a lack of sleep. He also felt slightly envious of her ability to move people around the world. Dr. Nathaniel Getz could be anywhere on the face of the earth. Jethro knew he was an expert on profiling the enemy. He'd kept Callen's team out of harm's way many times and many other NCIS agents as well. It amazed him that Hetty had the power to just pick up a phone and he'd arrive in Los Angeles the next day. Dr. Getz was important to the tiny woman as well. She'd mentioned him before in one of their bourbon klatches that they hold every so often. Gibbs caught Callen's eye and sat up in G's chair. "While it's important to know about Agent Blye and her injuries we need more information on Haswari. Eric do you have more for us?"

Eric stood and went to the screen in the bull pen and punched a few buttons on his pad. A picture of Jamal Mohammed Haswari came up." This is Jamal Mohammed Haswari. You know his background, growing up in Gaza, joining Hamas after his sisters died, rising through the ranks of Hamas and then dropping out last year. It seems to coincide with the death of Sergi Mischnev in Washington. By the way you might want to warn Agent Fornell."

Gibbs just looked at Eric and Eric's face paled. He'd seen him in action with Macy, their former operations manager. "Uh…Nell and I set up a program to find any and all calls made from the farmhouse. There were about two dozen calls leading up to the day we found Kensi. Only three of them lasted five minutes or more and only one went to Gaza to a Fatima Haswari, his mother. We picked up the number and have tracked it for the last three days. I believe that Haswari is in the barrio on Chestnut Street. I can't pinpoint it any closer, but I am still trying. All he has to do is make a call."

Gibbs nodded to Eric and Nell. He turned to the rest of the teams and began to think. "This is going to take some old-fashioned stake outs in that neighborhood. Can we get LAPD to help with this?"

Callen felt there was one more thing to do. "I'm calling ATF Agent Del Campo to come in. She was held by Haswari too. Maybe she can tell us something."

Gibbs nodded his assent and Nell picked up the phone to call Talia. He then gazed around the room at the agents at his disposal. Callen, you and Tony ride together, Sam, you and McGee and Bishop will ride with me. Callen see about LAPD." He gave G the 'get lost' look and nod and Callen left to go to another desk to call Lieutenant Bates and see if he could help. "No canvassing the neighborhood, just stake outs along those streets. Make sure they have pictures of Haswari. Tell him to tell his men not to approach him, just call us."

Callen just nodded to Gibbs just as Lieutenant Bates answered his phone.

Gibbs wasn't done barking out orders. "Remember to wear your vests. He will not have a problem killing you, but I don't want any of you getting hurt because then I have to answer to her." He pointed in Hetty's direction.

She smirked but you could see the strain in her eyes. "Damn straight Agent Gibbs." She turned and returned to her office and a cup of tea. Sam watched her go and he was pretty sure he knew which tea she'd be drinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Detective Deeks spent the last few years as a cop hunting down the evil men and women of society but today he hunted for his partner's doctor. She'd been doing a good job of keeping one step ahead of him for the last two hours and she hadn't exactly made a good impression by leaving vital information out of her report on Kensi's injuries. His reaction to her omission hadn't been his finest moment but it had been merited. He needed and wanted to know everything that had happened to his fiancée. The thought irritated him. Who did she think she was keeping the rape from him? Now she gave an order that he wouldn't be allowed to see Kensi? The hell she would. He kicked a trash can and decided to stop chasing her around the hospital. He'd go and wait for her in her office, after all she'd have to go back there sometime.

The only reason that he sat in her inner office is that he'd resorted to a bit of subterfuge. He flashed his badge at the receptionist an hour ago. She hadn't wanted to let him. He'd spent the better part of that hour trying to keep his temper and Max under control. It didn't seem to be working.

He heard the receptionist speak to someone and Dr. Anderson walked into her office. "Detective Deeks, using deception to get in here is not a wise move." She sat behind her desk and Deeks could see her visibly getting her irritation with him under control. "How may I help you detective?"

He smiled at her but to her it was a feral smile at best. When he answered his voice was sickeningly sweet and it set her nerves on edge. "Perhaps we started out on the wrong foot. I wish to apologize for my behavior in the chapel. You'd just given me some really terrible information about my partner and the fact that you'd kept it from me prior to that, angered me. I'm sorry that I reacted so strongly. Maybe we could work together: for Kensi."

Dr. Anderson looked across her desk at the detective. Something seemed off to her but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. The detective seemed just a bit too edgy to her. She chalked it up to his closeness to his partner. "Thank you for your understanding. Does this have something to do with the orders that were left at her door? If so I can only hope that you will abide by those orders."

Deeks kept his cool but was having a hard time keeping Max at bay. Max wanted to go over her desk. He looked over her head at the diplomas on the wall. She was a qualified doctor and she done well by him both times she worked on him. He thought of her less than candor dealings with him the other day and his thoughts went cold. His next question came out with a snarl. "I want to ask why that order was given?"

Renata grimaced at the question and the tone of voice. "Unfortunately Agent Blye asked that no one be allowed to see her and that included you and so that you know, it also includes Hetty. She doesn't want any of you to see her like that. Right now she feels dirty and unworthy of any of you. I don't happen to agree with her nor does her mother but she made me promise and I had no choice in the matter. I'm worried about her mental state, so to alleviate her distress, I acquiesced. She seems rather fragile at the moment. Hetty told me, earlier, that Nate is coming to see her so maybe after he visits her she'll see things differently."

Deeks hadn't known about Nate Getz coming. He hoped that Nate would be good for Kensi. He'd been the first person other than Callen to go out in the field with her and seeing him would be a comfort. Nate had helped him so much after Siderov tortured him so maybe it would help Kensi. He nodded in Renata's direction. "I'm glad that Nate is coming. He's good at his job." He sat up closer to the desk in almost a semi-threatening pose. "I hope you don't mind if I hang out because I take her protection detail seriously." Deeks felt Max coming through to take over and Deeks struggled to shove him to the back of his mind.

Dr. Anderson moved back in her chair and felt the chill emanating from the detective. She knew she couldn't keep him away from Agent Blye, she just needed him to stay out of her room for the time being. "I'm okay with that just not in her room. If you need something in there send one of the other agents. Do I make myself clear?"

Deeks nodded and rose to leave. Renata could see the pain in his eyes. She also saw something else, something much darker. "This hurts like hell Doc, just saying." He'd leave the office and wouldn't go into Kensi's room but he'd stay at the hospital. He knew Max would protect both Kensi and Deeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Callen and DiNozzo sat in the front seat of the Malibu that they'd drawn from the motor pool, parked at the corner of Segundo Avenue and Coombs Street.

Callen needed Tony to tell him about Ari Haswari but since they were all on coms it might be dicey and would more than likely irritate Gibbs, but he still needed to try. Getting the information might help with the investigation further on down the road.

While both men respected Gibbs and wouldn't want to deceive him, Callen felt that the information Tony could supply would outweigh Gibb's anger and give him a better understanding of the situation. Callen took his earwig out and turned it off motioning to Tony to do the same.

Tony knew this moment would happen but hadn't expected Callen to pull this stunt so soon. He took out his as well and switched it off

. "Well G. what do you want to talk about that Gibbs can't hear?"

Callen gave one of his smirks. "Ari Haswari. What happened there?"

Tony's face showed his grave concern for his boss and mentor. DiNozzo's eyes looked back at Gibb's car. It was a moment before he started the painful story. "It was twelve years ago when Ari first came around. He snuck into autopsy to retrieve evidence in a terrorist plot in Norfolk. Ducky, my partner Kate and the autopsy assistant at that time, Gerald Jackson, were in there with him. He ended up shooting Gerald in the shoulder before he escaped. Gerald has since regained use of the shoulder but refuses to come back to NCIS. Ari played games with us for the next year or so. All of that time he baited Gibbs. We're pretty sure that he was trying to get Gibbs to kill him: suicide by cop. But instead of Ari killing Gibbs he killed Kate. Gibbs blames himself for Kate's death. In the end Ari ended up dying in Gibb's basement. His half-sister Ziva David shot him to keep him from killing Gibbs, but we didn't know that until much later. Everyone thought that Gibbs had killed him.

Ari Haswari, even though he's dead, is still creating problems for NCIS and Gibbs. Last year his half-brother Sergei Mischnev came after Gibbs in retaliation for Ari's death. Took him close to ten years to come, and in the process many innocent people died including Gibb's ex-wife Diane. Now Jamal Mohammed Haswari is after Gibbs." Tony gave a small but emphatic chuckle as he looked in his side mirror at the sedan down the street. "I often wonder how many more will come?"

Callen now knew all of it and felt for his friend down the street. This is a lot of heavy baggage to carry through life and now it made sense for Gibbs to be here to finish it. He motioned for Tony to replace his earwig. "Thanks Tony."

A voice came over the coms. "Are you two done telling secrets yet?" Gibb's voice had that growly sound he uses when annoyed but both men knew that is was just an act. Callen and Tony both assumed that Gibbs would know what they were up to.

Tony responded in the way he knew Gibbs would expect. "Yes Boss." He looked in the side mirror at the car halfway down the block. He chuckled and gave a smirk back to G.

Further down the block Sam and McGee sat in a panel van filled with sound equipment. Tim was keeping track of Haswari's phone just in case it was used. They'd just listened to the exchange from the other cars. Sam had known that G meant to talk with Tony he just didn't expect him to be so brazen about it.

Sam's mind went to Haswari, their Haswari, not Gibb's. He couldn't understand why Jamal chose this time to act out. "Why now?"

Tim had been lost in his own thoughts. "What was that?"

Sam kept his eyes on the building where their quarry was believed to be holed up. "Why did this happen now? His cousin died eleven years ago and his other cousin a year ago. What made him do this now?

McGee sat back to think. After a couple of minutes, he spoke. "We can assume that there had to be some forethought to it. He came with the Molina Cartel to do harm to many people or at least attempt it. Is it his foot hold into the United States or something more within Hamas? You said there had been a letter at the initial bomb site? That sounds like a well thought out process. I wonder if the Molina's knew he'd done that? If they didn't know it, he deceived them and that might make them angry enough to have them turn on him. We might want to save that for if the stake out doesn't work."

Sam gave a sideward smile at Tim. He liked the way Tim thought. "You're right. It might work out if this doesn't."

Tim, still thinking, looked out on the street where they had parked. He hoped something happened here soon. Stake outs had never been his thing anyway.

Gibbs sat in his car with Bishop. He could hear the gears grinding in her brain. "Ask the question Bishop."

Ellie had been piecing the story together since DC. She'd got snippets from Tim on the plane out here and when she pulled it up on the computer much of it had been redacted. It seemed odd to her that the case had been shut down so much.

Gibbs repeated himself. "Ask the question."

Ellie's face screwed up. Which question did she really want to ask first? "When did all this start and why?"

Gibbs wasn't taken in by her question. He knew that Bishop had been through all of the files and had pumped both Tim and Tony. "Bishop, the real question, the one you really want the answer to."

Ellie Bishop turned in her seat and faced Gibbs. "Did you really kill Ari? If you did, why did it take so long for Mischnev and Jamal Haswari to come for you?"

Gibbs looked at his quarries building. "That's a damn good question, Bishop." His eyes began to scour the street and he began to wonder if there was more to this case than meets the eye. It set his mind to working. Where had Mischnev been all that time? Did he need the time to find the information? Gibbs doubted it. Who set him on the path for revenge and why? Did the urge to find him for the new Haswari come from Hamas or did the same person who sent Mischnev send Young Haswari as well? Gibbs could only think of one possible connection and that had been Russian. He'd have McGee check out his new Russian buddy. "McGee do a background check on our friend the Russian Secretary who handled Mischnev, Anton Pavlenko. Make it as deep as it can go."

McGee heard the request and looked at Sam with a quizzical look. "Yes Boss. Can I ask why?"

Gibbs smiled at Ellie. "I heard Sam's question and Ellie just asked something similar. Mischnev was driven to come after me and when he fails, someone else comes calling; our young friend Haswari. The question has been why now, but it really should be who's bankrolling this and then the question is why now? Hamas took credit for the bombings but not Agent Blye's attack. That was personal and pointed at NCIS and they knew it would get my attention with the name Haswari. They wanted me here. Why?" McGee, can you do this?"

McGee didn't care for this line of reasoning only because it would lead to danger for Gibbs. "Yeah I can start it while here but I'd like a bigger computer for digging real deep like the ones Eric uses. Can I hand this off to him for now and talk with him later?"

Gibbs knew if anyone could find anything it would be McGee but he liked it better with Hetty's minions in on the process as well. "Do that McGee. You start here and let Eric and Nell know what we're looking for and they can start searching as well."

McGee picked up his phone and called the OPS center.

Gibbs felt like the investigation was moving along now.

It, however, turned into a very long, boring afternoon. Haswari never made a move.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nate Getz had worked closely with the woman in the hospital bed for about three years. Whenever he came home to Los Angeles he'd get together with the team for drinks and dinner. Kensi and he would usually stay behind talking for a while. She'd never quite gotten over losing Dominick Vail, her first partner. He'd died on a roof saving Sam. Each of the team held bits of guilt and grief for losing a team mate that was so young, but Kensi had the hardest time relating to his death. Kensi also had other issues with men leaving her but most of them had no choice. Dom and her father both died and her fiancé Jack had disappeared due to PTSD. Not one of them had really wanted to leave, but Kensi carries that scar even today.

Nate had heard of her refusal to see the team but her mental state was precarious and he didn't want to shove her over the edge by pushing it. There would be a few chats and a lot of powerful insights to get her back to her normal feisty self.

He watched her through the window of her door and saw her look out the window. She never moved but he could see the tear running down her face. The Kensi that he knew would never wear her heart on her sleeve like that. The untrained mind would be able to see the pain etched into her forehead. There would be some serious work to be done here as soon as he got into her brain.

He opened the door to her room, walked inside and waited for her to turn to him. When she didn't he walked to the side of the room where the window was. If she saw him she didn't respond, so lost in her own thoughts that she was. He reached across the distance, took her hand and spoke to her. "Hey Kiddo, how are you?" It was like he'd jumped out and yelled boo at her. She nearly came out of her skin. "Kensi, it's just me, Nate."

Her eyes focused on her friend. "Nate, what are you doing here? Did Hetty send for you?" Her voice held an air of defeat and she didn't think that she'd been worth coming home for. It hurt Nate to hear that resignation from her.

Nate moved to pull up the stool that stood in the corner and sat down. "I hear in your voice that you're wondering why I'm here. You need to know that I'm here for you. Even if Hetty had not okayed it, I'd still be here. You know that right?" He spent a moment watching her as her glance went back out the window. "How are you feeling?" He needed to get past the physical aspects first and then work on the mental portion.

Kensi grimaced as she tried to move. "I hurt like hell and I don't want to think about how I got here and who found me. I really don't want to talk about it either Nate."

Nate could hear his old partner in her voice but something was missing; The spitfire attitude that she'd always had. He needed to rekindle that fire. "I understand that Kensi but you need to tell me those things and what is on your mind. Sam, Callen and Deeks found you and got you the help that you needed. Hetty got me to come home for you." He waited for her to respond and when she didn't he spoke again. "What can you tell me?"

Kensi looked past him and out the window again. In her mind she was back at Camp Lejeune with her dad and mom. She felt safe and cozy wrapped in her mother's and father's arms. She felt the presence of hundreds of marines that lived on and around the base. She'd never felt so safe anywhere else. She turned her gaze back to the psychologist and gave him a look that said to help her. "The guy was waiting for Talia and I at the warehouse. There were members of the cartel with him. They took us to the farm and then the cartel members left with Talia. He stayed with me. I spent the next day being brutalized, tortured and harassed by that sick bastard." She hesitated for a moment and Nate saw pain and insecurity pass in her eyes. "Nate, why did he do this to me? I didn't know him. I'd never had any interface with Hamas. He kept saying a name, Ari, Ari Haswari."

Nate edged a bit closer to her bed. "Did he ever tell you who Ari Haswari is or was? It might help us to find our man."

Tears came to the corners of her eyes. She used her good hand to push them away. She still felt one trickle down her cheek. "No he didn't. Every time he did something to me, every hit, every vile touch he said, Ari Haswari. Every time he asked about NCIS and I didn't answer he told me I was being punished for the killing of Ari Haswari. When he raped me he whispered that sweet nothing in my ear." Her tone became angrier, more sorrowful, louder and more hateful. "He broke my fingers one at a time and said that name and when he finally broke my nose, that name was on his tongue with a huge smile on his face. His last comment to me was to remember the name as I died. I could carry it to Heaven for him. Who the hell is Ari Haswari? I've never even heard of him." Every word she spoke got louder. The volume was at a pitched fever and Nate felt it helped her with the trapped anger towards the person who did this to her.

The door burst open and Deeks barged into the room. "What's going on in here? I heard you screaming at Nate. Are you all right?" He walked to the side of the bed where Kensi's good hand was and tried to grab it.

Kensi withdrew it from his reach. "Deeks, please leave. I don't want you to see me like this."

Deeks reacted like she'd smacked him. "Like what Kens, hurt, black and blue, humiliated? I've seen you like this before, remember, in Afghanistan. We've been through a lot together. Let me in, let me help you."

Kensi turned her face from him. To him it felt like she'd slammed the door in his face. "Deeks, leave, please. Nate get him out of here."

The doctor in Nate knew that wasn't what she needed but that same doctor knew her wants and desires were important right now as well. "Come on Deeks lets go talk in the hallway."

The detective's sad face gazed into his fiancée's eyes once more. "Kens, I'm here if you need me. I'll be right outside the door."

Kensi's gaze was back out the window and she had returned mentally to Camp Lejeune. She didn't hear him.

Nate guided Deeks from the room. "What the hell were you thinking barging in there like that? She asked that you not do that. You need to give her a couple of days and a lot of space. There is a lot of healing going on in that room."

Deeks turned on him with an intensity that Nate had never seen from the detective. "A couple days for what, to pull further away from me? No. I want to see her and help her see that I will not be bothered by what happened to her and that I love her. I will go back in." The detective's shoulders slumped and Nate could hear a difference in his breathing. "She's my life, Nate." Deeks began to sink to the floor.

Nate reached out to catch the distraught man as he fell and held him while he sobbed. "I know Marty, I know." Nate was positive that this would be his next patient.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nate ambled into the mission on his way to report about Agent Blye's condition to Hetty and the team. Kensi's worry about the team and how they might think of her concerned him. He tried but there was no way to alleviate her worries. It would take some time to get her back to her old self.

As he passed the bullpen he noticed a crowd at the desks. He recognized his team and Nell and Eric but there were more. As he stood in the entrance to the area he recognized a couple of faces. One was Tim McGee who'd been here a few years back and Special Agent Gibbs. Why were they here? How did the attack of one of the OSP agents warrant their arrival and what did the attack have to do with a team from D.C.? Who were the other two agents with them?

He stood just inside the area by Sam's desk and watched as both teams assimilated the intel supplied by the Wizards of Wow.

Agent Gibbs looked up just as Nate made a turn to see Hetty. He met Nate's eyes and with just a nod made the plan to see Nate later. Nate nodded back and the meeting was set. The actions of Nate made Gibbs smile and really take note of the man. He'd come a long way in the last few years. Gibbs understood Hetty's appreciation of the man.

Nate turned away and made his way to his boss and mentor's office.

She looked up as he approached and waved him into her space. "Mr. Getz, it's so good to see you. Welcome home, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Nate smiled and hugged his boss. Years before this familiarity would never happen. He'd been too afraid of her back then to hug her. Now it seemed as if they were on an even footing, 'seemed' being the operative word. "Nice to be home." He sat across from Hetty and accepted the tea she pushed across the desktop to him. He took a sip and realized that it was Chamomile. Not his favorite but obviously she needed the soothing aspect of the tea. "I visited with Kensi and it's not good. She feels that she failed the team, her partner and herself. Her sense of worth is at rock bottom. At the moment I want to focus on her physical health and then work on the psychological aspects, if that is okay with you."

Hetty folded her hands together and held them under her chin while pondering Nate's request. "I think you need to work on those psychological aspects sooner than later. Mr. Deeks isn't going to be held at bay for much longer. See what you can do with him as well, would you?"

"I've already had a run in with our detective. He's less than pleased with the situation and made an incursion into Kensi's room today. That did not go well. It upset Kensi and made him angrier with the sitation but more distraught as well. He and I will talk again in a day or so, possibly tomorrow." Nate looked around her office and every time he been in that room he'd found something new to ponder over. Today there were the beads on her desk. Where did she get them and through what method? She once said she brought everything with her to the Director. He wondered what that actually meant. Gazing and pondering the items in her room were a cleansing tool for him. It cleared his head. "Hetty, why is the team from D.C. here?"

Hetty's face took on a grimace. "It's a bit of Special Agent Gibbs past coming back to haunt us all. It began twelve years ago and will continue until he finally solves it, hopefully it happens soon."

Nate took another sip of his tea and sat forward in the chair. "Does it have to do with a man named Ari Haswari? That is the name the perpetrator kept saying to Kensi. She didn't get the connection and it's still bothering her."

Hetty's head shot up from her tea cup. "Yes it does and that is our connection to our attacker. He's here to avenge his cousin's death or should I say both cousins, Ari Haswari and Sergei Mischnev."

Nate's face took on a look of confusion. "Who's Sergei Mischnev?"

Hetty sat back in her chair, picked up her teacup and started telling him. "Mischnev is a half-brother to Ari Haswari. It seems that Gibbs was in on the killing of both men, just not directly. DiNozzo told Callen that Haswari's half-sister shot him eleven years ago and that FBI Agent Fornell, who you've met, shot Mischnev in defense of Gibbs, a little over a year ago."

Nate gave his mentor a quizzical look. "So why is someone coming after us now?"

Hetty chuckled. "If we knew that we'd have caught the bastard that did that to Miss Blye by now."

Nate sat back in his chair and wondered why their perpetrator came now. The profiler in him went to work on the problem. "Hetty, I'm going to my office and think about the ramifications of Kensi's emotional state, Deeks wild behavior and our attacker. Do we have a name for him yet?"

Hetty reached for her pot of tea and began pouring a new cup for herself. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. His name is Jamal Mohammed Haswari. A Dr. Mateus at UCLA thinks our young man has done this before. Give that some thought as well."

Nate heard those words and his mind began to work. He placed his empty cup on Hetty's desk and rose to leave. "I'll be back Hetty. I need a bit of privacy and maybe a little nap. I'll be in my office."

Hetty nodded as he turned to leave. "Mr. Getz, don't think about this too long. We have people who need those answers."

Nate nodded and walked out to the stairs and up to his office.

Callen looked up to see Nate go up the stairs. It didn't seem normal for him to bypass the bullpen. Something must be weighing heavy on his mind. Callen would make a point to go up later.

Gibbs had waited until everyone had their coffee and had sat again before telling his tale of Sergei Mischnev. He was actually telling the Los Angeles team, as his own had lived it with him. "About two and a half years ago Mischnev started tracking me and then began making trouble for NCIS and myself. He'd enticed an NCIS computer tech, to turn traitor and sell NCIS software to the Russians. When Tim and I went to bring the tech home Mischnev was waiting for us. He'd gotten it into his head to kill me for the death of his half-brother, Ari Haswari. He dogged us all the way to the Finnish border and I thought that I'd killed him. Didn't happen. He got up and got better. A year later he comes after me again but this time a lot of people died, innocent people, including my ex-wife Diane. He found out about my former cases and started mimicking them. Diane was engaged to FBI Agent Tobias Fornell and he ended up killing Mischnev in the line of duty." Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "Here's the thing, no one knew of Ari's death in my basement. Supposedly he died a hero. At least that's how Mossad Director David made it out to be. Why did Mischnev think that? Who would have told him that? Now we have Jamal Haswari who was only thirteen when his cousin died. He more or less knew that Ari worked with Hamas as well. Why all of a sudden is he here in LA coming after me and NCIS? There has to be a reason. I've given it a lot of thought and I believe that we have a common denominator in one Anton Pavlenko, the Secretary of Security for the Kremlin, but I can't prove it. He made sure to tell me he sicced Mischnev on me and then told me he tried to have him stand down. Mischnev wouldn't listen and kept on coming. Pavlenko "helped" me by giving him up to me." Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Wow… How considerate of him. Now this young man is here and he holds a grudge and he uses an abusive, brutal way to get our attention. Why?"

McGee looked up from his computer and spoke. "Boss, I think I've found something. Anton Pavlenko was born in Amsterdam to a Russian mother, the mother's name is Svetlana.."

Gibbs jumped in with "Chernitskaya?"

Tim looked up at his boss. "Boss you killed her in Washington, eight years ago."

Gibbs nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah and her husband when I first joined NIS. His name was Anatole Zukov. What happened to Pavlenko after his father died?"

McGee looked back at the screen and pulled information off. "He and his mother went back to Moscow and he went to school there. He excelled in Mathematics and went to college in England. When he went back to Russia he joined the army. There he went through training as a spy. When his enlistment was up he joined the KGB and since then the GRU. He's worked his way up to the Securities Secretary over the last few years. It is an impressive list of accomplishments."

Gibbs sat back down at Callen's desk. His look became dark and Bishop wondered what that meant. She looked to DiNozzo and he had that look that told her she'd be better off not asking. It hadn't ever stopped her before so she let it rip. "Gibbs, what are you thinking? What should we do now?"

Gibbs needed to know more about Anton Pavlenko. "McGee, see what you can dig up on our friend Secretary Pavlenko. We need to know what transpired to make him call Mischnev off. We also need to know where he met our young Haswari, also find out where he is now. I have the sneaking suspicion that he's here. He'll want to be nearby for the kill. Find him, Beal or McGee, I don't care. I want him, now!

Eric chose that moment to face Gibbs. "I've found something."

Callen stepped up to face Eric. "What do you have?"

Eric didn't know which team leader to talk to. He looked back and forth between Gibbs and Callen but he decided to talk to Callen since he scared him just a little less than Gibbs. "Secretary Pavlenko had a sparkling career until eighteen months ago. He received a rebuke and a letter of discipline in his personnel file. It seems his boss didn't like Mischnev coming after an American agent. He was told to stand Mischnev down and when he didn't or couldn't, he was reprimanded. When Mischnev came to the United States, Pavlenko received another letter in his file. I think that is why he gave him up to Gibbs. He needed to make nice with the ranking officers at the Kremlin." He had watched Gibbs from the corner of his eye and he thought he saw a small smile.

Callen thought about it a second and then turned to face his friend. "Bishop's question still stands; what do you want to do with this?"

Gibbs had listened in the cars earlier and liked the idea of giving Haswari to the Molina's. "What do you say about giving the Molina's a phone call about Haswari's sneaky ways? Let them get him out of hiding.

McGee spun around from his computer. "Boss, I've got something. A year ago, Putin sent a group to Syria to talk about what Russia could do to stop ISIS. Our friend, Secretary Pavlenko, was part of that group. This report says he met with several groups and one of them was Hamas. It may have been where he met Haswari. It occurred just about the same time that Jamal fell out of the limelight and disappeared. It also happened just after Mischnev died in Virginia. Could be our connection."

Gibbs had always known that he made the right choice with Tim but right now he couldn't have been prouder of the young man. "Good work Tim. Now we got the whereabouts of the possible meeting and the reasons for Haswari's actions. Let's smoke him out. Eric?"

Eric lifted his head from his computer screen. "Yes?"

"Find Pavlenko. He's here in the United States and probably here in Los Angeles. If he's not here, it is somewhere that he can be here in no time. Find him for me." Gibbs voice had emphasis but also urgency. The need to finish this was foremost in his mind, before anyone else died.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nate had just sat down with a medical journal to research what he thought he saw in Marty Deeks. Deek's rapid anger to abject pain and sorrow and the return to angry worried Nate. He was hoping that what he saw didn't mean what he thought it did. Having Deeks have a multiple personality would definitely make his job harder. If the journal said what he pretty much knew it was going to say he'd have to meet with the detective sooner rather than later. He might even have to stay in Los Angeles for an extended period of time. That would put the overseas operation on hold or cancelling it outright.

Complete exhaustion kept him from opening the book. He'd just put his head back on the chair and closed his eyes when someone knocked on his door. He placed the book on the desk and called out. "Come in."

Gibbs strode in and extended his hand to Nate. "Nice to see you again Nate. Sorry I didn't make it to Macy's memorial service. We were real busy catching her killers."

Nate had known that Gibbs and his team had taken down the group responsible for her death. Macy had been a good NCIS agent and operations manager. He nodded to Gibbs and motioned to the chair across from him. "What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?'

Gibbs smiled at the good doctor. "Just Gibbs will do. I want to ask about Agent Blye and Detective Deeks. Is it a good thing for them to work together as partners? It has never worked for me or for anyone that I've ever met."

"If you ask me as an operational psychologist I'd tell you it would be the worst possible way to run a team. They should be split up. Callen and Kensi and Sam and Deeks would make good partnerships, maybe. Both Kensi and Deeks are excellent operatives on their own, but here's the thing, together they are that much more. They complete each other. It is an automatic response from one to the other. I've never seen anything like it. We had an operational manager a couple of years ago who tried to rearrange the team and while it wasn't terrible…it wasn't that great either. All the strengths of the partnerships were lost." Nate met Gibbs gaze. "I have to say that since Kensi has been hospitalized Deeks has been strange. That is what I am researching now."

Gibbs just chuckled. "You were researching the inside of your eyelids. Where'd she bring you back from this time?"

Nate shook his head. "I would like to tell you but it's classified."

Gibbs laughed out loud. "Just kidding with you. I don't have a need to know. You just need some sleep. Grab a quick nap. We aren't heading out for a while. Eric is finding someone for me and then we'll go."

Callen poked his head in to say hello to Nate. There was the obligatory man-hug to go with it. "Sorry I didn't know that you had someone in here with you."

Nate pulled away from the man hug. "No need to worry. Agent Gibbs and I were just talking shop. What can I do for you Callen?"

Callen gave his standard shrug and motioned for all to sit down. "What's on your mind Nate? You avoided the bullpen and came up here, want to share?"

Nate knew that Callen knew everything about everyone on his team. He grinned across his desk at the team leader. "Can't hide anything from you can I?" Nate picked up the journal he'd almost fallen asleep over and gazed at the page. "Deeks is bothering me. One minute he's Marty Deeks and the next he's someone that I don't recognize. That someone is sinister, dark and closed to all those around him. I feel like I'm missing something and I don't know how to work it through for him. There is something more than Kensi being hurt for him. Callen do you have anything to help me here?"

Gibbs watched the two men work. While he didn't have an operational psychologist on his team he had Ducky and it kind of worked like this. Nate moves a little deeper into a person's psyche than Ducky does. Ducky works as a psychological profiler. It was helpful but more like a look into the mind of the criminal. Nate worked to keep his people safe and their minds on the job.

Callen's hand twitched. He was in a quandary. He didn't know if he should tell Nate about Max Gentry or not or if it would be a breach of his friendship with the detective. Marty needed help so he opted to share the information that he had. "If you look into Deeks life you will find Gordon John Brandel. He was an abusive bastard that Deeks shot when he was eleven. He shot him as he began beating his mother half to death."

Nate hadn't heard this before and it shocked him that Deeks had to do this so early in his life. "Who was this man?"

Callen looked around the office at all the books lining the walls. There was no way he wanted to tell this about Deeks but the man needed help and soon. "His father. He shot his father as he savagely beat his mother. It is rumored there had been a sister as well. We've never been able to locate her nor has anyone else and Marty doesn't talk about her…ever. Marty has an alter ego, Max Gentry, who does things that Marty may not be able to handle. I've seen him at work. He is brutal, efficient and has no stop button unless Marty regains control. Max had a run in with Dr. Anderson at the hospital. Marty just got control before Max erupted. Sam and I arrived just as she told him about Kensi's rape. I was ready to step in if I had to."

Nate began to worry. "That's what is worrying me. I'm afraid that it is this other persona that is going to go after Haswari. Make sure you can stand him down when the time comes."

Gibbs sat forward in his chair before he and Callen stood. "We'll keep an eye on him and help him when the time comes." Both men shook Nate's hand and left.

Nate sat back down and picked up the journal once again. The situation just got more convoluted for him and Detective Deeks. He reopened to where he'd started and began to read. There'd be no nap for him today.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was a sunny, hot afternoon in the hills above Los Angeles. There wasn't a cloud in the California sky that day. The estate of one of the Molina brothers glimmered in all that sunlight. Arturo Torrez Molina sat poolside watching his wife Carmen and their daughter Luisa swim. His wife and daughter held his attention for a while but soon his eyes wandered to Carmen's friend, Carlotta. She wore her pink bikini like a second skin. Carlotta sunbathed on the other side of the pool completely oblivious to his glances or so he thought. Arturo loved his wife and daughter but Carlotta intrigued him and he would have her eventually. Carmen enjoyed being his wife and all the perks that went with it. She didn't mind an occasional woman. They were never any long term relationships and once he paid them off they never bothered him again. He let his eyes linger a few moments longer on Carlotta and smiled to himself.

The phone by his side rang and his aide picked it up. "Senor, it is for you."

Arturo took the phone from his man. "Si."

A voice came from the phone. "You have a problem Mr. Molina. There's a rat in your midst."

Molina took his eyes from Carlotta. The voice had his attention. "How do you know this? Who would this rat be?" Arturo sweeten his voice. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name Sir."

A sound of a snicker came through the phone. "My name isn't important but my information is. I want to meet and give you the information. I don't want to do this over the phone. Phones are so… open to eavesdropping. This information is very important to you and your operation."

Molina got the impression that the voice knew what he was talking about. He felt this so strongly that concern for his cartel became first and foremost. He didn't want the voice to know this. "Call back in a half hour. We'll make plans then." The phone went dead.

Molina rose from his chaise lounge and strode to the house. He showered and changed into street clothes. In less than a half hour he'd find out how he was compromised and how bad. How dare someone use his cartel?

In a few minutes he was ready and began pacing back and forth waiting for the call. When the phone finally rang he literally jumped for the it. "Molina here."

The voice had grown deeper. "Good, meet me at Pasadena Avenue and Center Street. I'll be in a blue Mercedes. Thirty minutes, tick tock."

Arturo didn't care for the tone of voice being used on him. He was the one to do the ordering. If this didn't pan out "the voice" would learn some respect and then die. As he emerged from his room, his assistant met him and told him the car waited out front.

Once they left the estate it took twenty minutes to reach Pasadena Avenue and just a few more minutes to reach the corner of Center Street. They parked the limo on one corner and waited for the Mercedes.

Just as planned the Mercedes pulled up kitty corner from the limo. A big man sat in the driver's seat. He was bald with a black watch cap and a black hoodie. He stepped out of his vehicle and walked to the neutral corner. To Arturo he was a typical LA thug.

Arturo and his bodyguard got out of the limo and walked to the same corner as the man from the other car. "What do you have for me, Mr…?

The big man looked around the busy street. "Name is not important nor needed, except for the name of the rat. He used you to further his revenge on a federal agent. I'm betting that you had no idea he left a letter at the Staples Center telling the cops about all the bomb sites. Didn't a lot of your people get arrested that day? It must have hurt."

Molina checked the area as did his bodyguard. "It cost me a lot of money to bail my men out of jail. Which one did it? I want to punish him."

The big man smirked. "So does the government. Those boys are after him for the bombs, kidnapping to two female federal agents and the brutal attack on one of them." The big man looked at Molina and grinned. "It was a cowardly act."

Molina chuckled and met the big man's eye. "That's what federal agents are for. We attack them and abuse them, right?"

The big man smiled, laughed a bit and watched Molina laugh. He wanted to punch him in the face. "Yeah..right. The name you're looking for is Jamal Mohammed Haswari."

He watched the light go out of Molina's eyes and then full blown rage filled them. Molina was so angry he had a hard time speaking. "That.. lying.. Islamic pig. He did this for what, revenge you say? I will pay him back tenfold for this. He'll get no virgins when I'm done with him. Thank you for the information. Really sir, what can I do for you?"

The big man walked away towards his car. "Nothing. Just doing a solid for you. Glad to help." He wore a big smile. While he'd spoken with Molina, G had place a bug under the bumper of his limo, just in case.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The time had arrived for the takedown of Haswari and Arturo Molina. Molina's limo was on its way here and Eric had the GPS marker on the screen in OPS. Then the time would come for both men and the cartel to be arrested and taken to trial.

Both the Washington and the Los Angeles teams were poised for the move. Callen and Tony sat in their Malibu waiting for the go signal. Tim and Sam waited in the van with the listening gear and Ellie and Gibbs sat across the street in their sedan. Gibbs scanned the street looking for any signs that Molina had gotten to Haswari and that he'd be running. So far it didn't seem to be happening.

Callen and Tony each eyed the building where they thought Haswari was hiding. The back door to their car opened and Marty Deeks slid in. "Where is he?"

Callen turned to him. "Deeks? What are you doing here? Is Kensi alright? Does she know you're here?"

Deeks gave a half-hearted chuckle with a mood that matched. "Does it really matter? She didn't want to see me so I thought I'd come and help." He looked over the carseat with a vengeful stare. "I repeat, where is he?"

Tony turned to Marty and smiled even though his take on the detective wasn't good. He seemed on the verge of a breakdown. His lip had been chewed on and his hands shook like he'd been living on coffee for the last couple of days. He gave one of his best smiles to his friend. "Hey Marty, have a muffin. We stopped for them on our way here. Pretty tasty."

Deeks just shook his mop of hair and looked at the floor of the car. "No, I'm good. Had a croissant and egg a while ago. I had coffee on my way here."

Callen wasn't feeling good vibes from his team-mate. Deeks had the feel of someone just hanging on and it left Callen feeling cold. Something wasn't right with Deeks. "When did you last eat something substantial or sleep longer than twenty minutes? Deeks go home, get some sleep, see Monty. You don't need to be here. We'll get him."

Deeks head shot up and the steely glare that Callen recognized not as Deeks, but as Max Gentry, met him. "So the promise to be in on the take-down was bull. Shove Marty aside and take him down yourself? Thanks but no thanks, I'll stay."

Sam listened to the man in Callen's car and didn't like what he heard. He dialed Nate's phone.

Nate answered on the third ring. "Nate Getz."

Sam still listened to Marty Deeks. "Sam here. Did you have another conversation with our detective today? If you did, what happened?"

Nate sat next to Kensi and looked her way. "I haven't gotten to him today. I passed him in the hallway heading away from her room. He was surly and didn't respond when I spoke to him. Why do you ask?"

Sam didn't like the implications of this. "He's here at the stake out and asking how he can help. He sounds shaky and Callen is trying to deflect him from the operation. Can you get here?"

"Let me talk with Kensi for a second and I'll be there as soon as I can. Try to keep him from going in with you. If not leave him far away from Haswari. It could be dangerous." Nate looked to Kensi and started walking to the door.

Sam realized that they needed to keep Deeks safe for Kensi. "We'll keep him safe, don't worry."

Nate stopped in his tracks. "Sam. It's not Deeks that I'm worried about. He's there to kill Haswari. That's his focus right now, not himself or Kensi. Don't let him in there. Two minutes until I leave here. See you in about fifteen."

Kensi had sat up in her bed and began to get up. "I'm coming with you Nate. He can't do this. I need to go." She stumbled as she tried to put a shoe on.

Nate reached for Kensi as she tumbled. "Kensi stay here. You don't need to do this. I have you on speed dial and will call if I need you." He placed her back in the chair and moved to the hallway. Julia was just coming in so he asked her to keep Kensi calm and near her phone.

Sam had heard part of the conversation with Kensi and knew she was in good hands and that Nate was on his way. If only they could contain their detective for those fifteen minutes.

The phone call from Molina had come about fifteen minutes ago and they'd be here soon. Tim had listened while Molina gave Haswari hell and then he demanded a meet. That meet would be as soon as Molina was here and Callen had estimated another fifteen.

Gibbs contemplated it for about a second. "We take Haswari before Molina gets here. Sam, Tim, cover the back door. The rest of us will take the front. Deeks will stay put in the car as overwatch.

Callen told Deeks what Gibbs had ordered. Max Gentry's eyes met his and Marty voiced his displeasure with a grunt. "Deeks, stay here. Do not get out of the car."

Deeks just looked out the window at the surrounding neighborhood and ignored the rest of the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The building where Haswari had taken as his hiding place didn't exactly meet anyone's standard of a good place to live. The brick exterior had pit marks from all the years of air pollution in the city. The metal flashing that had been used to catch whatever rain that fell had begun rusting and leaving marks down the sides of the building. The front door and all the window casings showed signs of dry rot that had been painted over ten years ago. The building now sat as a peeling, messy statement of the neglect given to this neighborhood.

Everyone stood ready for the signal from Gibbs. If they flushed Haswari, they had every access covered between their agency and the LAPD. He wouldn't get away.

Eric had sent blueprints to the agent's phones two days ago. There were two apartments on each floor. There was a front door and another to the porch on the back of the building for each of the apartments.

The hallways were lit by two hanging lamps about twenty feet apart. Each of them seemed to contain a low wattage bulb that barely shone to the floor never mind light the hall.

The stairs to the upper floors rose on the right of the hallway, but by the looks of it, a silent approach would be close to impossible. The treads were worn oak which had seen many feet over their lifespan.

With his Sig Sauer at ready, Callen took the first step on the stairs and a large creak emanated from the wood. Callen motioned to the rest of the team to walk to the sides of the stairs. Hopefully it would dispense with any more of the loud squeaks from the treads.

The climb up those stairs took time. They wanted as much silence approaching the third floor so that they'd have the element of surprise.

When they reached the third floor landing they fanned out on either side of the door. Gibbs nodded to Tony to kick in the door. Before he could accomplish that a loud screeching of tires came from outside the building. Car doors slammed and an army of feet proceeded up the stairs not caring if they creaked or not.

Gibbs motioned for his team to move to the other end of the hallway where they wouldn't be seen as quickly.

The team watched as the men on the stairs neared the floor they were on and Haswari's door. A lone man came up the stairs in a stately manner and Callen recognized him as Arturo Molina. When he arrived he motioned for the door to be broken open. His men did it and had rousted the men inside by the time Molina entered the apartment. He walked right up to Haswari and gut punched him.

While the punch had Haswari doubled over, he still wore a look of defiance and it irritated Molina even more.

Callen spoke quietly to Sam through the com unit. "We're just about to enter. Where are you?"

Sam responded and nodded to Tim. "We're at the back door. Ready when you are."

Gibbs nodded his intent to enter.

Callen said one word. "Go!"

All the members of NCIS surrounded the Cartel men and never even had to fire a shot.

Callen called down to the LAPD squad leader and had him come take away the cartel members including Arturo. Molina was not a happy guy.

When all the extraneous people had been removed from the apartment Haswari and his two fellow terrorists knelt on the floor and placed their weapons on the floor in front of them. Everyone in the raiding party wore a look of confusion. Gibbs and Callen exchanged those looks and Tony and Ellie had gone to the other two terrorists to put cuffs on each of them when Deeks charged into the room grabbing Haswari and throwing him to the floor. He quickly put his knee to Haswari's chest and punched him in the face. "Special Agent Kensi Blye, does that name ring a bell?"

Jamal Mohammed Haswari did the one thing he shouldn't have. He smiled. He never spoke a word but it had the intended affect: it enraged the detective.

Marty Deeks felt nothing but pain but Max Gentry's reaction wasn't pain. He felt the urge to inflict pain. He grabbed Haswari's left hand and broke his middle finger.

There seemed to be a moment when sense came back to the detective but Callen saw his eyes. It wasn't Marty, but Max. He wore a look of abject pain but there still was an aura of knowing exactly what he was doing.

Haswari looked at him and smiled the broad, rabid smile of a psychopath.

The smile enraged Max further. "No? How about now." He broke another finger. The same evil smile came and sent Max even further over the edge.

Haswari kept smiling the evil blood strewn smile even though with broken fingers and bloodied mouth you knew he was in pain. As long as he could torment the detective he'd live with the agony.

Gentry was having none of it. Before any of the team could stop him he pulled his service weapon and pointed it in Haswari's face. For one moment it stopped the despicable grin. "You hurt her, broke fingers and her nose and then you raped her, for what? All so that you could entice Agent Gibbs to Los Angeles?"

A deep voice spoke as Gentry pushed the pistol further into Haswari's face. "Don't do this Deeks. This is not what Kensi would want. It is not what a good cop like you would do. Put your weapon away. Cuff him and take him to the cruiser." Sam tried to take the weapon but Deeks backed up.

It was all that Deeks needed to pull himself back from Gentry. "Can I kill him… please." The pleading let every soul in the room know exactly what the man felt.

Sam reached out and touched his shoulder and felt the shudder of exhaustion and emotion that Deeks had hidden for the last few days. "You know you can't. Come on man give up the weapon."

Callen saw a glimmer of Max still behind Marty's eyes. A small laugh escaped from the detective. "Maybe just a little?"

As much as Callen would have liked to help him, this could get a case against Haswari tossed out of court. He had to agree with Sam and try to talk Deeks down. "Deeks this is not the way to do this. You're a good cop. Stop this."

Max wasn't done yet. He came back in close to Haswari. Gentry holstered his weapon, bent down and got directly in Jamal's face. "Kensi Blye, I want you to take that name to heaven with you and see what Allah has to say about what you did." With that message he punched Haswari in the nose, breaking it."

Gibbs grabbed Deeks before he could inflict anymore damage to their prisoner.

Another voice broke the silence. "How very gallant of you Agent Gibbs."

All eyes spun to the other voice in the room. It seems they had been expected for Anton Pavlenko came from the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee and a pistol. He placed his coffee on the table next to the one good chair in the room. "I see you've met my friend Mr. Haswari."

Gibbs smiled back at Pavlenko. It felt good to know you were right about something and he was glad that the niggling feeling he'd had for the last year or so was finally paying off. "Nice to see you again Secretary Pavlenko."

Callen listened to their conversation and waited for a signal from Gibbs. Sam and Tim stood by to assist Deeks if he, needed their help.

Gibbs went and sat in the chair opposite Pavlenko. It had turned into a situation where they were the only two in the room. Tony and Ellie took Haswari and his buddies to new cruisers that had arrived. Surprisingly, Pavlenko said nothing and let them go. So much for the support for your people. Sam and Tim waited patiently to listen and to help if needed.

Pavlenko turned his gaze from Gibbs to Callen. "It is so nice to meet you Agent Callen." He shook his finger at Callen as if he were a naughty boy. "You caused a lot of trouble the last time you were in Moscow. It would be advisable for you not to return there. You and your team will not be given a warm welcome.

Callen smirked. "Well there goes my vacation. Listen Secretary Pavlenko, while this conversation is wonderful, I wonder if we may do this somewhere else."

Pavlenko smiled his oily smile back. "Nyet. Agent Gibbs and I have old times to catch up on. Like, Vienna, Washington D.C. and what those cities mean to each of us." He dropped the smile and the look became one of hatred, hatred that was years old and well nursed.

Nate's arrival couldn't be better planned. "I got here as fast as I could. Where's Deeks?"

Deeks stood mesmerized by the conversation. At first he didn't hear Nate. He realized that the man sitting in front of them was just as responsible for Kensi's condition as the one he'd punched out just moments ago. "You bastard...you sicced that psycho on us to get to Gibbs? Did you know what he was or didn't you care? Do you know what he did to my fiancée? Oh, wait, you didn't care."

The look on Pavlenko's face told Marty all he needed to know. "Agent Blye was his reward for getting Special Agent Gibbs to Los Angeles. Now I get to finish the job that I needed done all these years: to kill Gibbs."

Marty had heard enough. He began moving around the room to get to Pavlenko. He wanted to punish the man for all the terror he'd given to Kensi. Sam and Tim moved around between him and Pavlenko. No one would let him get to the man.

Nate stood in front of him finally. "Do you think that's what Kensi wants or needs right now? She has enough on her mind at the moment and all of that will get better, I promise you. Your going to jail for his assault or murder, she doesn't need that and neither do you. Let the team take this man down. Deeks?"

Deeks walked around Nate and right up to Pavlenko. "No matter what Dr. Getz says I want to punch you out and break a few ribs but I'm a better person than that. "You my friend are under arrest for the assault and rape of a federal agent. While you personally didn't do it you were instrumental in making it happen. Agent Gibbs want to slap on any other charges while we're at it?"

Gibbs smiled what Pavlenko thought was a smug smile. He pulled his pistol into a firing position and went to pull the trigger. Instead a pane of glass in the window shattered and Secretary Anton Pavlenko slumped forward in his chair. Gibbs felt the blood splatter hit his face from his seat. Pavlenko lay there dead with a shot to the back of his head.

"Tony had just returned when it happened. "Boss? What the hell just happened?"

Gibbs took his phone from his belt and dialed the mission. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. "We're going to need an ambulance here but tell them not to worry. He's already dead. Oh, it's not one of us."

Eric nodded and sighed with relief. "On it."

As they waited for the ambulance a confused group sat on the stairs to the upper floors. Tony was the most confused of all. He knew Jethro was an excellent marksman and he only knew two others. Kensi Blye was in the hospital on the other side of town and the other was on the other side of the world right now. Deeks wondered why this happened now and Callen was yet amazed at how Gibbs gets out of jams like this one.

Gibbs came out of the apartment and Deeks couldn't contain himself. "Why did that happen? We had him. I arrested him and he was going down."

Gibbs, lost his temper and turned on Deeks. "We all know that wouldn't have happened. He had diplomatic immunity. He'd have walked and we all know it. He'd find another flunky to come and take another run at me and NCIS. He needed to be stopped. He's stopped." Gibbs turned to the psychologist. "Nate, take him to the hospital and get him some good food. Make sure his partner lets him in. He deserves it for stepping up today." He turned back to the detective and put his hand out. "Nice job Marty."

Marty Deeks was more than pleasantly surprised at this. He shook Gibbs hand and gave one of his million watt smiles. "Thanks Agent Gibbs."

Nate and Deeks walked out the front door, to Nate's car.

Tony loved the pat on the back for his friend but still had that questioning of his own gut. "Boss, who do you think took that shot?"

Gibbs just gave him the Gibbs stare and walked down the steps to his car. He reached the porch landing just as the ambulance showed up along with the forensic wagon of the LAPD.

Ellie Bishop sat in the passenger seat waiting for him. "What do you think happened up there?" She turned to watch Gibbs face. She wasn't quite sure what to believe.

Gibbs looked straight ahead at the car parked in front of him and at the professional vehicles that had responded. "Obviously someone else had a beef with our friend. It was a great way to end the case and solving the rest of the trouble that he'd caused in the past few years." Gibbs thought of Jenny Shepard, Dianne and all the other people who'd died at the hands of Mischnev, Pavlenko and his family. It was over now.

Ellie realized that she wouldn't get a straight answer from her boss. She almost knew there was more to this than anyone of them would ever know. "Oh, I found this under the wiper."

Gibbs took the note from her and opened it. "I finished it." A small smile escaped from him and he crumpled the note and placed it in his pocket. "Let's go home."


	17. Chapter 17

Epilog

Jamal Mohammed Haswari went to trial six months later. He and his cronies were sentenced to spend the rest of their lives in solitary confinement for their terrorist crimes. Haswari had an extra twenty years tacked on for the assault and rape of a federal agent.

The Molina's went to prison for aiding a foreign agency on our soil. Haswari turned State's Evidence.

Arturo Molina skated and is still running the cartel.

The Russian Government sent a strong rebuke to the United States for the murder of their Secretary. When the situation had been discretely explained to them the rebuke was withdrawn.

Kensi Blye returned home with the order that she continue to see a psychologist that Nate recommended. He had to return overseas. He was needed elsewhere.

Marty Deeks didn't receive any disciplinary action for his abuse of Haswari. It seems the man fell down the creaky old steps in the apartment house. He is again seeing Kensi and will continue to help in her recovery. He is also seeing a psychologist for help in keeping Max at bay.

The D.C. team returned home and all went their respective ways.

Gibbs sat down in the living room and rested a moment before lighting the fireplace in preparation of cooking one of his cowboy style steaks for dinner. When he reached into his pocket for the matches to light the fire, he found the crumpled note that had been left under the windshield wiper in Los Angeles. He pulled it out and read it one more time before using it to light the fire. As the flames grew in the fireplace he sat back on the couch and thought of the ending of the case. There was one person who wanted to finish the whole process almost as bad as he had. He saw their face like they stood in front of him. He wanted to pick up the phone and talk with that person but they were on a flight home right now. He quietly spoke. "Thanks Ziver."


End file.
